


The Crystal Thieves and the reign of the Jealous BF

by i_valsol_exist



Series: The Crystal Thieves [1]
Category: Persona 5, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_valsol_exist/pseuds/i_valsol_exist
Summary: After listening to the song Change from Steven Universe, my friend gave me an idea for an au. Im not taking this au that seriously lol.Let's say that Akira, Ann, Ryuji, Yusuke, and Morgana are a group of superhero's with powers (just cause this is supposed to be a Steven universe au)Akira and Akechi were boyfriends, and Akira had to leave him behind. Akechi found him again, but with other friends, so he immediately gets jealous.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke & Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke & Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist & Takamaki Ann, Sakamoto Ryuji & Takamaki Ann
Series: The Crystal Thieves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027606
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Akechi gets jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi has a gun, and he is out to kill his (ex?)bf's other friends

https://open.spotify.com/track/30z2IlXuYkWxIjtXpD9C6a?si=l4k12DtjQyC_1YMw4otbUQ This is other friends from Steven Universe. You should listen to it probably while reading 

The crystal thieves were out having a little picnic, relaxing because going to palaces never gave them time to. Suddenly, the group was sucked into the metaverse.  
“Well well well. What do we have here?”

“A-akechi?” Akira is surprised to see him again, especially that he has a Persona, and a palace. Ever since he became a crystal thief, he never had time to visit him again. Though, he has always been in Akira's mind. 

“Who’s that, Akira? Do you know him?” Ryuji asked. 

“You never told them about ME?!” Akechi yelled

“How did you get a persona- why do you have a palace-" Akira stuttered.

“SHUT UP. I've waited for you to come back, and yet you have new friends, AND A GIRLFRIEND?!” Akechi pointed at Ann, and she looks at him confused.

“She’s not-“ 

“Whatever, lets just cut to the chase.” Akechi takes out a gun, and points it at Akira's friends. 

“Shit- Everyone, run!” Akira yelled

“Not so fast.” Akechi shoots at Ryuji's(good) leg, causing Ryuji to trip

“Fiddlesticks-“ (ryuji would NEVER curse)

“STOP” Akira runs towards Akechi.

“O no, im not finished yet.” Akechi shoots Ann at the back, and she fell face first on the ground. Morgana ran away to get help.

“Akechi stop!”

Akechi shoots Yusuke at the upper part of his arms. (now he cant draw)

Akira runs up to Akechi in an attempt to apprehend him. 

“Please stop. What made you want to do this?!”

“You abandoned me”

Akechi punched Akira, and Akira blacked out.


	2. At the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira finally wakes up at the hospital. Something is wrong with Ryuji...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I have this discord server. My friend and I usually roleplay here for fan-fic ideas. Please join  
> https://discord.gg/3tNc4nDW4G

Akira finally wakes up. Sojiro is there. They appear to be in some kind of hospital setting. All of Akira’s friends are wounded and sleeping.

“Where's Akechi?”

“Your boyfriend? I don't know. You're lucky that Morgana came to get me, or your friends would have been dead."

"Yeah, thanks Morgana."

Akira gets up from the bed. He only had a few bruises, so he’s fine. Morgana was on the bed with him, and he jumps off.

“Are the others ok?” Akira walks over to Ryuji's bed. 

“They have severe gun-shot wounds.” Morgana said, “other than that, they’re alive. Anyways, who is this Akechi guy?”

“He was my boyfriend. We grew up in the same town. I had to leave, and I left him behind. Becoming a Crystal Thief didn't give me enough time to visit him, but I always thought about him. I guess he got jealous of my new friends” Akira explained. 

Morgana and Sojiro were quiet for a minute or two, until Ryuji began to stir. 

“Ryuji! You’re up! Are you ok?” Akira said

“...huh? Where am I?”

“You’re at the hospital. Ann and Yusuke are on the beds over there."

“...Who are you? Who are they?”

“W-what?” 

“I- don't know what's going on, f’real!”

“Akechi must have given them some kind of temporary amnesia. Ryuji is still in there though” Morgana said.

Ryuji’s eyes widened “THE CAT CAN TALK?!!”

“Quiet down!” Morgana shushed, “You’re being too loud.”

"I'm freaking out, dude!"

“But what do we do now?” Akira pondered, “This must have affected the others too. Maybe….. we should do something to jog his or something..”

“Hold on, before you go, the doctor said he has to be in a wheelchair. Both his legs are wounded” Sojiro said

“Oh, right” 

Akira helped Ryuji get on his wheelchair. Ryuji is still very confused, but at least he calmed down. Morgana when into Akira’s bag (he somehow still has this), and they head out of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I have this discord server. My friend and I usually roleplay here for fan-fic ideas. Please join  
> https://discord.gg/3tNc4nDW4G


	3. "A 16 yr old teen takes his amnesic friend on a date"-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- that was a quote from a friend who helped me write this au. 
> 
> I made the art for this chapter! I like to draw Akira with spikey hair. 
> 
> The quote basically describes the chapter

Akira decides to take Ryuji at various places to help him regain his memory.

Akira is wondering where to take Ryuji. Morgana kinda just there.

Akira takes Ryuji for Ramen. Morgana is asking how he managed to afford this. Akira doesn't care. 

"Rated R means no-Ryuji" "Aw man! (For real?!)" "We'll just not tell the ticket guy your name" "Yay : )" "Bruh" (morgana)

After all this, Ryuji is starting to remember everything. Akira takes him to one last place, Akechi's palace. 

The palace had changed a bit. A large drill is now there, oozing some kind of dark brown, rotten liquid into the ground. 

"I need to have Futaba look at this liquid..." Akira says. 

"Where are we? How did we get here?" Ryuji asks.

"Were at the metaverse. This is how one of your legs got injured, and how you lost your memory"

Ryuji was quiet, but then he remembered everything. A voice spoke in his mind: 

_I guess that since you remember, Ill lend you back my power._

Ryuji ripped off his mask and activated his persona. 

"Ryuji! You're back!" Akira hugged Ryuji. (i just wanted them to hug :)

"Hey! wait, what happened. Why am I in a wheelchair"

"Akechi shot your good leg, and your bad leg is still pretty beat up."

"Oh? Back already" a voice came from the castle. 

"Akechi? Why did you do this? Where did this drill come from" Akira demanded

"I did this because of you, Akira. This drill will destroy everything so you will come back."

"Dude, what's that supposed to mean?" Ryuji said

"Well since you two are _such best bros_ he should explain everything" then Akechi left. 

"Dam, if I wasn't in this wheel chair, I would beat him up" Ryuji said

"I wonder what he means by 'Destroying everything'. I hope it isn't as bad as I think it is..." Morgana said

"Can you first explain who he is?"

"Yeah, sure." then Akira proceeded to explain it all again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join my discord server! We roleplay some aus. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/mrB3UQe
> 
> The reason Ryuji ripped off his mask is supposed to be kinda similar to Steven Universe. When the gems got back their memory, we saw all their previous forms before their current one. Activating his persona was supposed to be similar to that. 
> 
> The brown liquid was supposed to be similar to Spinel's injector.


End file.
